1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to connection between two contacts.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 7,621,779 discloses an electrical connector having header terminals with flat blades and offset bends having stamped ribs.